corruptionxfandomcom-20200213-history
Skills
Skills are a player's abilities that may be developed throughout the game. Skills are trained by various actions which use that skill, which give experience in the skill, until enough experience is earned for the next level. Higher skills allow you further options that you can do with the desired skill. The max level for each skill is 99 except dungeoneering the max level is 120. Type of Skills Their are 25 total skills in runescape. 23 of them are avaible this is a list all of all 25 of them explained *Attack: Allows players who are using melee to be able to hit an oppenent more often. This determines how many times you will be able to hit a character in game but not the damage dealt. It is also required to level this up so you may use more powerful weapons. *Strength: This skill allows melee fighter to be able to inflict more damage to the enemy they are fighting. This is also another skill required to be able to weild certain weapons. This also allows you to be able to acess some agilty shortcuts but a majority of shortcuts in the game currently don't work. *Defence: This skill allows people to be able to wear stronger armor and also decreses the chance of being hit. *Ranged: Allows players to be able to use bows and crossbows while fireing projectiles. When you level up this skill it will increase the amount of damage and how many times you hit your enemy. Bows and armor requires a certain range level to use them. This skill also would give acess to agility shortcuts. *Prayer: Allows players to pray for assistance in combat, such as for stat boosts and immunity from attacks. These effects only last until you run out of prayer points or if you manually unactive them your self. Another use is being able to repair gravestones and bless them. *Magic: Grants players the ability to cast combat spells, teleportation spells, and enchatment spells through using different type of runes. Higher level magic increases magic based attack accuracy and decreases the amount of magic damage you take. *Constitution: Allows player to be able to take more damage before they die *Crafting: Allows players to craft items from raw materials, such as pottery, ranged armour, and jewellery. *Mining: Allows players to be able to obtain ores and gems from rocks all throughout the world. The gems can be used for crafting and the ores and be used for the smithing skill. *Smithing: Allows players to be able to smelt ores into bars and be able to make weapons and armor. *Fishing: Allows players to catch fish and cook it so they are able to eat it in combat so they can restore life points. *Cooking: Cooking allows players to cook certain foods so they are able to eat it in combat. The higher cooking level they have the less chance they have to be able to burn food. *Firemaking: Allows players to be able to light lanterns and fires using logs recieved from trees using the woodcutting skill. *Woodcutting: Allows players to cut trees for logs which can be used in firemaking. Their are many types of trees which depends how long the fire will last. *Runecrafting: Allows players to make runes in special altars using tiaras, talisman staffs, or talismans, so the player may cast magic spells. *Dungeoneering: Allows players to progress further down the dungeons of Daemonheim, unlocking access to exclusive weapons, treasures, monsters and areas. Relies on all non-member skills in F2P and all skills in P2P. Gives rewards only accessible through Dungeoneering. Dungeoneering is currently not implemented in corruptionx. *Agility: Allows players to use shortcuts and increases the rate at which energy recharges. It also helps other skills such a theiving and fishing. *Herblore: Allows players to clean herbs so they may create potions which increase their stats and restore them. *Thieving: Allows players to steal from market stalls and pickpocket NPC's for money and items. *Fletching: Allows players to create projectiles and bows. *Farming: Allows player to grow plants in certain patches around runescape. This is also helpful for the herblore skill. *Construction: Allows people to be able to make houses and put many kinds of things in your house which can help in other skills and hang out with friends. This skill is also not implemented along with dungeoneering *Hunter: Allows players to kill special type of animals for their skin. *Summoning: Allows players to summon familiars and pets to enhance gameplay in both combat and non-combat skills. Certain familiars can also hold additional items, allowing players to hold more than 28 items, and allows for an expanded pet list. (Type of skills list made my Tomey205)